untilwebleedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dennis Reynolds
Background Dennis Fitzroy Reynolds came from what used to be a poor family. However, he was born wealthy and has always lied wealthily. Why? Well, his father won the Hunger Games, for one, way back when. For another, Dennis won the 130th Hunger Games 16 years ago, too. His father had been a career who won the 93rd Hunger Games, which wasn't entirely unexpected. It wasn't until his father was 21 that Dennis was born. He didn't have siblings because although his father had been a Victor, Denny was still in the Reaping. Against most odds, Denny found himself in the Hunger Games. A year for which the Arena had been laid out slightly like a Chessboard, with the lines being Rivers and various "pieces" being the disasters. There were 64 regions and the 32 disasters were constantly moving. Denny hadn't allied himself with the other careers, instead he allied himself with Districts 3, 5, and 6. Together, they figured out the system and were actually able to defeat it. By drawing disasters together, one would eliminate the other - despite how difficult it was to get out after that point. After he had won the 130th Hunger Games, Denny returned to District 4 to find that his father had been murdered by the mother of District 4's Female Tribute that year. Needless to say she became an Avox. Relatively in peace, though, Denny lived in District 4 for the rest of his life, enjoying a large ocean view home in the Victor's Village of his District, occasionally training the Tributes. Personality Because the many deaths Denny has seen throughout his life, he has had to learn how not to get attached. He had seen the death of his ill mother, the deaths of many tributes, both during his time in the Arena and out, and the murder of his father. Nevertheless, he never complained. He never asked for sympathy, and most of all, never showed weakness. It was those skills that helped him win the Hunger Games in the first place. Denny enjoys his life in the Victor's Village of District 4. He has a great view, plenty of food, a swimming pool, and money. More money than he needs. Every now and then, as an act of kindness, Denny secretly goes down to the poorer areas of his District and gives some of the extra money he has to those that need it most, particularly those he knows get a lot of tesserae. He enjoys watching the sunset. In particular, Denny likes to swim in his pool and then watch the sunset from either the pool or one of the nearby docks. He lives a peaceful life. However, Denny's independence calls for a certain level of alertness, which is why he occasionally joins the career kids to keep his skills intact, and is ready to be entirely emotionless if he ever needs to. Likes *''The sound of lapping waves'' *'Sunset' *''The Ocean'' *''Smell of Salty water'' *''Helping Others'' *''Being Alone'' *''Volunteering for certain things'' *''Swimming'' *''Water'' *''His House'' Dislikes *''Death'' *''People talking about his parents'' *''Reminders of the Hunger Games'' *''Seeing poverty'' *''Quarter Quells'' *''Being completely surrounded'' *''The Capitol's fashion sense'' *''Seeing the contrast of wealth'' *''Being Sleepy'' *''Being Interrupted''